This invention relates to an assembly and method for stiffening a flexible pipe.
Flexible pipes, or other flexible components such as tubes, risers, umbilicals, cables, and the like (hereinafter collectively referred to as “flexible members”) are often subjected to substantial bending moments. For example, when flexible members are used in subsea operations to transfer fluids, the hydrodynamic effects of water current can cause substantial bending moments on the flexible members, especially at their termination points. This can lead to fatigue failure in the flexible member.
To guard against any damage that would be caused by these bending moments, bend stiffeners are often placed around the flexible members to increase their stiffness and thus decrease the bending moments. A typical bend stiffener is formed by an elastomer tapered sleeve that extends around the flexible pipe and is secured to the pipe by an adapter. However, the internal diameter of the adapter usually engages the outer surface of the flexible member, which can cause excessive wear on the flexible member that could compromise its integrity.
Therefore, what is needed is an adapter for a flexible member that eliminates this problem.